Talk:Diablos
'A question about break points on Diablos' I've noticed that the info page for Diablos doesn't have anything in the monster's description of attack techniques, what works against it, etc, that is detailing precisely which parts on its body can be broken. Is this information going to be added soon, or did I simply miss it? The closest thing I saw was the graph detailing what kinds of attacks do how much damage to its different body parts. I'm playing 3 Ultimate, btw, so if there's a difference in him between versions, I'm unaware..... Any answers would be appreciated, since, as a SnS user, I have to be selective about what I aim for with my combo strings, and I wouldn't want to waste time slamming against something I can't even break.... 11:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Smashbrolinkon MH3U 04:00, 15 April 2013 A spine doesnt not only refer to the spinal cord, but it can also refer to the spikes on its body, which can also be called spines. Truerurouni 19:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) This is my favorite wyvern... Ookamikazuchi 14:37, 6 October 2008 (UTC) 11:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Detailed info I've noticed that for a few of the monsters, the information is a lot more detailed than others - a good example being Rathian. Rathian has a pictures showing how much damage is taken by certain areas, it has status effect tolerances, and trap effectiveness - is the collection of this data still ongoing, or did whoever was collecting and organising it give up? It's a great help to have this sort of information, and I'm just wondering if the monsters that are currently missing the info will be updated at all? 15:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Aside from trying to complete all other 30 MH3 pages and undoing vandalism, I haven't found the time to complete it. They will all be done in time. Bobofango 00:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Error in Weakness Table In the table under the Weakness section, one of the values is "68 slice". I believe this should simply be "68", however, I could be wrong. I would edit it myself, but the page is protected. Thanks. -nath- 10:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) First time fighting this thing... MH3 Wanted Deadly Knife. Went to kill Diablos. @#$% went crazy. When I first saw the Diablos, my first thought was "OMFG IT'S HUGE!11!1!1!!1oneoneone". I mean seriously, this thing was a LOT bigger than I thought it would be. ._. First thing, it charged at me. It charged significantly slower than the Barroth if you ask me, but, obviously enough, the hitbox is bigger. I seriously don't know why I went up against this thing with a Switch Axe, but it proved to be fruitful, as he kept missing me with 90% of his attacks while I was directly under him, hacking away with the Switch Axe's highest vertical range of any melee weapon. His charge hitbox is apparently ONLY the head, so if he tries to hit you while you're under him, he'll miss. XD The body slam kept knocking me away though. And then he dug into the ground. First time he did it, he nailed me with a shoryuken, doing like, 80 damage (Out of my health bar of 150). :| It's kinda difficult to put away my weapon AND run away in time. I did manage to dig him out with a Sonic Bomb while he WASN'T in rage mode, making him waddle on his back for nearly 20 seconds, giving me freeeee hiiiiitss. :D 9 mega potions later, he died, and I thought "Wait huh that was fast". I don't recall hitting him more than 30 times, but there was much delay and damage in-between, which made the quest take almost the entire 50 minutes. Time flies when you're being shoryuken'd. And due to me being severely Neutronic, my grasp on time is extremely innacurate. But for some reason it felt like he went down faster than I thought he would. Funny thing is, he kept going after Cha-Cha and not me, for the 24 seconds that Cha-Cha was alive before fainting again. -.- I bet it was the lamp mask. I AM DIABLOS FIRE IS BAD. One more thing, I was surprised when I heard Diablos's EXTREMELY high-pitched roar. It's more like a screech than a roar. D: Seriously. It's probably the very DEFINITION of a high-grade roar. But, sadly, even after all that, no Diablos Fangs. -.- I'm not fighting him again. Nope. As much as I want to try out blue sharpness, I am NOT fighting him again. Garuu 03:44, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ideal weapon This guy is mean. I'm the sword n shield kinda guy BUT this is different. His tail is soo high up, i cant get it without jumping and i REALLY wanna sever it. My weapon is the giggi sword+ (not the axe) and i also have giggi armor...... It helped alot with the lagi and barioth but whenever i try to attack from it any angle, my weapon bounces right off him....... I'm thinking about the barioth lance because hes susceptible to ice and i think a lance'll work best against him.... any ideas? I fight Diablos with the Tusk Lance+ (Barioth) and I find it really easy. It severs Diablos' tail easily, I find. However, there is not one 'Ideal Weapon' for fighting any monster, it just depends on the player.Pink Fatalis 22:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I think a Great Sword would do fine against Diablos. Extremely long reach for a melee weapon, along with some of the most terrifying attacks in the Monster Hunter Series, make GS one of my choices against Diablos. Seriously, this class of large blades can hit the tail stub of even the largest Diablos with ease, which becomes harder to hit once the tail end is cut off. My other preference is the Gunlance. You can slice off the tail with it, guard without difficulty and shell Diablos' head to break off the horns with EXTREME EASE. It is a little difficult to land a successful hit with Wyvern's Fire, however. Despite these advantages of a GL, Devilblos remains tough nevertheless. BTW, I agree. Weapon preference really DOES depend on your tactics and what class of weapon you like to use. For example, I think lancing Diablo is kinda difficult. On the other hand, some may find it better than any weapon else. Volcanus, Lord of Volcanoes 19:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) MHP3rd So I wanted to add the changes made to Diablos in MHP3rd, such as the removal of his tremor-underground jump attack and his new horn thrust. Should I start a new section or just put it under Tri changes? Ohmpahkan 11:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Ohmpahkan with mh3 being my first monster hunter game and having no experience fighting the diablos, i hate it, it makes me want to punch babies -_- -LOL!!!! Tailcase....How do you get one from a Diablos? Tailcase....How do you get one from a Diablos? On Tri for Wii. you must chop off the tail and carve it. [ thetrueblade ] Herbivore or Wyvern? We all know the Diablos (and Monoblos) are wyverns right? but they also partially fall into the herbivore group since they eat cacti and other desert plants. So...what do you guys think, is it a herbivore or wyvern? Or does it fall somewhere inbetween? Lagiacrussurcaigala.k 18:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Poll:Which group?